Child's Play
by I've-Gotta-Be-Me
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to the park to forget their worries for a little while. Blaine is a little rambunctious and ends up hurting himself. It's up to Kurt to think of a creative way to get him back to the Hummel residence.


_A/N: A lovely friend of mine on tumblr requested someone write her a fic (about what, you'll see). So I offered to write it for her! :D_

_I had so much fun writing this, and I just hope it shows. Happy Reading! (:_

* * *

><p>Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he rotated around and around on the too-small swing at the park. Just as the spinning slowed down he opened up his eyes and looked up towards the sky. How pretty the world looked when it was turning around above him. He felt himself getting dizzy but he couldn't help but giggle to himself - he felt just like a kid again.<p>

Blaine had insisted that they go to the park today after school just because it was the sunniest it'd been all week long. Kurt couldn't have agreed more; continuous raining meant being confined at home. An afternoon in the park sounded like the perfect remedy to the dreary week.

While Blaine had run to the slide and started climbing up it the wrong way, Kurt had made a beeline for the swing set. He used to have one in his backyard when he was a kid. But as he grew older, his dad had taken it down and put it away in storage. Sometimes Kurt really missed that swing set.

He'd been entertaining himself for a good ten minutes just sitting in the swing and twisting the ropes around and around until they wouldn't go any further. He loved that moment of anticipation just before he picked his feet up and sent himself propelling in circles.

As the swing righted itself once more, Kurt burst into a fit of giggles. When was the last time he had this much fun? Blaine looked over from where he sat at the bottom of the slide.

"What are you laughing at?" Blaine smiled, loving the way Kurt's face lit up.

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, trying to control his laughing, "I just…I just forgot how much fun that was!"

Blaine tried to conceal a smile that was fighting to spread across his face, which just caused Kurt to start laughing again. Blaine shook his head in mock annoyance.

"That's child's play, Kurt" he said, laughing a bit at his own pun. "Watch what I can do!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's childish words, but crossed his legs as he sat on the swing nonetheless and turned his full attention to his boyfriend. Blaine stepped off of the slide and poked out his tongue in extreme concentration as he took a running start, leaping on the base of the slide.

It was one of those winding slides that seemed to last forever and Kurt watched as Blaine gripped the sides of it while he attempted to climb up it.

"You're not gonna make it," Kurt sing-songed as Blaine slipped down a bit.

Blaine stuck out his tongue at Kurt, "Just you wait and see!" He continued his slow ascent.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise as Blaine almost made it to the top. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he came up with an idea.

"Oh my god, Blaine! What is that?" Kurt shouted, feigning shock and pointing over Blaine's shoulder.

"What's what?" Blaine said in surprise, looking over his shoulder to where Kurt was looking.

There was nothing there, of course. But Kurt's little joke worked accordingly and Blaine lost his concentration and let go of his grip. He slowly slid down and around the slide until he slid right off of the bottom and landed stomach-down on the ground with an _oof_.

Kurt couldn't help but burst into a fresh peal of laughter. He certainly felt like a kid again as he pointed at Blaine, still laughing.

"You fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

Blaine laughed too, turning his head to look at Kurt, "You are evil. Evil is your middle name, Kurt!"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "I was just showing you that you could potentially hurt yourself from climbing slides like that."

Blaine shook his head as he still lay splayed across the ground. "You sure showed me, you mean, mean man."

Kurt got up from his swing and offered Blaine a hand, "Here, get up. You're dirtying your Dalton uniform, you goof."

Blaine accepted Kurt's hand and pulled himself up.

He made a little pouty face as he looked down at his scraped palms, "Kurt, I hurt myself," he said in a fake falsetto voice. "Will you kiss it all better?"

Kurt chuckled, but took Blaine's hand in his own anyways. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed the palms gently.

"There there," he soothed, moving his mouth to Blaine's other palm, "Let me make it all better." He brushed his lips over the small red scratched gently for a moment.

Before he could put Blaine's hand back down, Blaine had grabbed Kurt's face between his hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Kurt smiled through the kiss before Blaine pulled away.

"Gotcha back!" Blaine said, pressing his lips to Kurt's one last time before letting his hands drop to his sides and giving him a smug expression.

"Oh, you sure did," Kurt conceded with a grin, feeling a little lightheaded. He'd been going out with Blaine for months, but every time they kissed, he still felt a little overwhelmed by how good it felt.

"I know," Blaine said, satisfaction lacing his voice. "Scrapes or not, I bet I could still beat you in a jumping contest!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Jumping contest?" he asked.

"You know, where you swing on the swings as high as you can go and then jump off at the last minute and see how far you can go? Duh!" Blaine looked at Kurt as if he was completely dense.

It was Kurt's turn to stick out his tongue at Blaine as he crossed his arms.

"I knew that," he said defiantly.

"Mmhmm," Blaine said, unconvinced as he smirked at his boyfriend. "Just a warning though," he lowered his voice conspiratorially, "I'm kind of a pro at it."

Kurt nodded as if this was brand new information, playing along. "Of course you are, honey, of course."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes excitedly. "Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!" he yelled, taking off towards the swings.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled, running back to claim his swing, "That's cheating, mister! Head starts are expressly forbidden!"

"What a whiner," Blaine teased. "You're just jealous because I got here first" he said from the swing he was perched on, twisting it back and forth and letting his feet hover over the ground.

"Let's get down to business…" Kurt said, swinging his legs back and forth to gain momentum.

"To defeat the Huns!" Blaine yelled before bursting out laughing. When he finally calmed down, he said "Sorry. Knee-jerk reaction, you know."

Kurt laughed too, "You won't be laughing like that when I beat you!" He leaned back on his swing as he started going higher and higher. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be on a swing; that swooping feeling in his stomach just before the swing started descending and the way the breeze ruffled his hair as he moved through the air freely.

"We'll see about that!" Blaine challenged as he kicked his legs back and forth. He looked ridiculous as his striped tie was blowing in the wind, but he didn't seem to care in the slightest.

When Kurt felt his couldn't go and higher, he shouted over to Blaine, "Okay! On the count of three, okay?"

Blaine nodded eagerly, "Prepare to go down, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt rolled his eyes happily as he took a breath, "Okay. One…two…THREE!"

He pushed off of the seat as hard as he could, extending his legs and flailing his arms a bit as he sailed through the air. He heard rather than saw Blaine jump off of his swing too, the chains of the swings clinking together from the force of his leap.

Kurt landed surprisingly lithely on his feet, staggering forward a bit from the force, but staying upright. His stuck out his arms a bit to balance himself before straightening up.

"Ha!" he said triumphantly, looking back at the ground he'd managed to cover. Not bad for a first jump.

He looked to his left where Blaine was rolling on the floor. Of course, he'd managed to jump further than Kurt, but he'd also had a wilder landing.

Blaine giggled from where he was on the ground. "I haven't done that in years!" was all he could manage to get out between laughs.

"Obviously," Kurt teased, "Just look at your horrible form." He brushed his bangs out his eyes with a diva-like jerk of his head. "I, on the other hand, had a perfect landing." He imitated a gymnast, raising his arms above his head in every direction.

Blaine just laughed harder from where he was lying before regaining himself.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Kurt. Face it – I still won." He pushed himself up from the ground and pretended to dust his shoulders off animatedly.

Kurt pushed his shoulder lightly, "Yeah, _this_ time."

A dazzling smile spread across Blaine's face, "Do I detect a challenge, Mr. Hummel?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "Best two out of three?" he asked.

"You're on" Blaine said, shaking Kurt's hand to make the whole thing official.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Kurt called over his shoulder as he ran to the swings again, in the lead this time.

"No fair! You had me under your spell!" Blaine accused as he sat back down on his swing.

"Says the _loser_," Kurt razzed back.

"Oh it's on now, buddy." Blaine said darkly.

"_Buddy_! Oh you called my '_buddy_'! I'm so scared now." Kurt playfully cringed before kicking off the ground again, extending his legs as far as they could go while the swing was going downwards and tucking them back when it was falling backwards.

"Bring it, pal!" Blaine said, mimicking Kurt's movements and propelling himself higher than before.

"_Pal_? Is this how you really trash-talk people?" Kurt laughed as he looked up towards the sun for a brief moment.

"Yes, I happen to be refined," Blaine said as he swung so fast, the swing set shook a bit while he moved back and forth.

"Alright, this time I'm going first – so you can see how it's done – and then you follow after me," Kurt said, getting ready to jump.

"Okay," Blaine said smugly, "I'll watch you and see what _not_ to do."

Kurt gasped as if that was the most insulting thing he'd ever heard.

"Prepare to _lose_, Blaine Anderson!" he called before he let go of the chains and jumped through the air once more.

He landed in a crouch, significantly further than he'd jumped last time. But of course, he lost his balance and fell on the grass laughing.

"Did you see that Blaine?" Kurt giggled. "I flew!" He was suddenly having a laugh attack on the floor as if it was the funniest thing in the universe.

He got up, still laughing as he made sure to stay in the spot where he landed.

"Okay, okay," he said, clearing his throat and regaining himself. "It's your turn, Blaine. I _dare_ you to jump further than me. No! I _double doggy-dare_ you."

"No problem!" Blaine shouted before jumping off of the swing again. To Kurt's disappointment, he did jump a further distance again. But he landed at an odd angle on his foot and tumbled face first onto the ground.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, coming up to where Blaine was lying on the floor, feeling a little concerned.

He flipped Blaine over until he was on his back. Kurt felt relieved to see that Blaine was still laughing, even from his rough landing.

"I'm okay," he managed to choke out. "I just landed funny on my ankle." He twisted it around in the air, wincing slightly from the pain.

Kurt knelt down and rubbed Blaine's ankle gently, being careful not to hurt him anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly.

"Kurt, don't fuss over me," Blaine said, still laughing. "I'm fine. I just have to try walking it off, I guess."

He took the hand Kurt had offered and allowed himself to be hoisted up to a standing position as he brushed off his uniform. When Kurt let go of his hand tentatively, Blaine started falling back towards the ground.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Kurt said, straightening Blaine up again. "You're not going to be able to walk home. It was your brilliant idea to walk to the park instead of drive." He jabbed a finger at Blaine's chest accusingly.

"Hey, no need to poke me to death!" Blaine joked. "I can make it back to your house."

He took another slow step forward, limping slightly. "Yeah, okay. This isn't going to work" he confessed, blushing to the roots of his hair from embarrassment.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Here, allow me."

He put an arm under Blaine's shoulder and supported him, leading the boy to a nearby bench. He sat Blaine down carefully and knelt down to examine Blaine's ankle.

"You're fussing again," Blaine warned as he rotated his ankle, trying to dissolve the stiffness. "It just needs some ice, Dr. Hummel. I'll live."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt relented, frowning slightly. "I just can't take you anywhere, can I?" he teased, crouching in front of Blaine at eye-level.

"Guess not" Blaine admitted with a laugh, pulling Kurt up so he could kiss his lips tenderly.

Kurt braced his hands on the back of the bench as he kissed Blaine back slowly, leaning in a bit and tilting his head to the side. He felt Blaine take in a sharp breath as he pulled Kurt closer by the fabric of his shirt.

Kurt pulled back, smiling. "Now now, Blaine. You can't just ravish me here in the park. This is public property, you know."

Blaine just pulled Kurt back for one more kiss. When he pulled away he said, "Don't worry about me, fusser."

Kurt laughed at the made up insult. "Yeah, whatever. I'm more worried about how we're going to get you back to my house." He frowned a bit as he thought to himself.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asked suspiciously. He knew that glint in Kurt's eyes whenever he got a bright idea.

"Stand up on the bench, Blaine." Kurt said simply, giving no more explanation.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Blaine couldn't see where this was going. But he put his good foot on the bench and used the back to hoist himself up anyways.

"This isn't some jab at our height difference is it?" he asked Kurt, narrowing his eyes.

Kurt laughed, "Okay, who's being ridiculous now?" He turned around and backed up as close to the bench as he could manage. "Climb on."

"Kurt…you can't possibly…are you sure?" Blaine spluttered, laughing at his boyfriend's creativity.

Kurt turned around to face Blaine again with his hands on his hips. "Blaine Anderson, I have bench pressed things heavier than you. I was on the Cheerios, in case you forgot. I can lift people easily."

Blaine perked up at that. "Well, if you insist." He grinned as he put his arms around Kurt's neck and jumped on his back eagerly.

Kurt didn't stagger under Blaine's weight at all, but smoothly put his arms underneath Blaine's legs, supporting him.

"You're like an overweight backpack," Kurt laughed as he shifted Blaine a bit, to make his grip easier.

"That is _slander_!" Blaine accused, "I resent that!"

"Calm down, just enjoy the ride, you loon." Kurt said, starting to walk away from the swing set.

Blaine bobbed his head side to side happily as Kurt carried him through the park. He splayed his hands across Kurt's chest, enjoying how warm it felt.

Kurt had to admit that even he was enjoying himself as he smiled, thinking about how Blaine's legs felt against his sides and how his hands were moving across the front of Kurt's shirt.

"So…" Blaine said happily from where he was positioned high above the ground, "How come we don't do this more often?"

"Because I'm not always in as generous of a mood," Kurt teased. "I should've just left you on the bench with your crippled ankle."

"Oh, Kurt, you know you love me," Blaine crooned as he let his chin rest against Kurt's head.

Kurt smiled to himself as he readjusted his hands under Blaine's knees. "Yeah, I love you. Just do me a favor and stop falling off of things."

"I'll fall of things if it makes you carry me like this more often," Blaine said, running a hand through Kurt's hair slowly.

"If you mess up my hair, Blaine, you'll have more than an ankle to ice," Kurt threatened. But he was liking the way Blaine's fingertips felt against his scalp as he turned the corner away from the park.

"I'm not messing it up," Blaine promised as he ran his fingers along the hair close to Kurt's ear. He smiled a bit as he noticed the skin of Kurt's earlobe turning red under his touch.

"Clearly, I have an effect on you, Kurt" Blaine stated as he tightened his other arm around Kurt's chest.

Kurt felt the blush creeping up his face as he took in a deep breath. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmhmm, sure you don't" Blaine said, putting his other arm back around Kurt's shoulders. He gave Kurt a squeeze and rested his head on Kurt's right shoulder.

"I feel, like, really tall right no,w" Blaine said as he looked down at the passing cement below him.

"A new feeling for you, I'm sure," Kurt smirked.

Blaine flicked Kurt's ear defiantly. "Don't mess with me, man. I am Blaine, hear me roar!" He yelled the last line over Kurt's head, getting a few odd looks from some passerby.

Well, they were getting odd looks anyways because they were two grown boys acting like kids again. But the pair wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"Blaine, do you want me to drop you on the ground right now?" Kurt threatened, loosening his hold slightly, just to scare Blaine.

It worked – Blaine gripped Kurt's chest even harder. "No no no, please, Kurt" he begged, laughing all the while.

"Like I would ever do that," Kurt scoffed indignantly, readjusting Blaine again so that he wouldn't fall.

"For someone who looooves me, you sure are threatening me a lot today." Blaine noted happily as he perched his head on top of Kurt's.

"I am not. I'm merely asking you to appreciate me," Kurt joked.

"I do appreciate you," Blaine leaned down and whispered directly into Kurt's ear. "A lot, a lot."

Kurt couldn't help smiling as he felt Blaine's breathy whisper in his ear.

"Like…on a scale of one to ten?" he asked Blaine coyly.

Blaine considered it for a moment. "10,000!" he said finally, hugging Kurt's head to his chest.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked. "I'll have to remind you of that later when you get mad at me."

"Mad? At you?" Blaine rolled his eyes, "Like that would ever happen."

"You're just saying that because I'm giving you a piggyback ride," Kurt said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Blaine went back to bobbing his head side to side in a little made-up happy dance, clearly enjoying himself.

Kurt snorted, entertained by how bubbly Blaine was. He was _always_ this energetic. Kurt wished he could have half of Blaine's energy so that maybe he'd clean his room once in a while.

Blaine stopped doing his mini-jig and pressed his lips to Kurt's neck, watching the color rush up beneath his lips again.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's neck again, a little more intimately than was appropriate.

Kurt's heart was beating erratically beneath his chest as he felt the wet trail Blaine's mouth left behind. He tried to concentrate on walking straight as he answered.

"No," he smiled to himself. "But, please, go on."

"I love you," Blaine said, nibbling a bit on Kurt's earlobe before moving his lips to Kurt's hairline. "I love you more than anyone…" A kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"…more than anything…" A kiss to Kurt's neck.

"...in the whole entire universe," he finished, pressing his lips to the back of Kurt's exposed neck.

Blaine felt Kurt's heart racing underneath his hands, still resting neatly on Kurt's chest. He smiled against Kurt's skin, loving that he made Kurt's heart beat like that.

"Is that so?" was all Kurt managed to ask, still distracted by Blaine's lips.

"Yup, it's so." Blaine said as they finally neared Kurt's driveway, his familiar car parked near the garage door next to Kurt's SUV.

"Alright, I'm going to put you down now," Kurt warned, slowly lowering Blaine to the ground.

Blaine balanced carefully, trying to put as little pressure on his bad ankle as possible. Kurt turned around and steadied Blaine by putting his hands on the other boy's waist. Blaine smiled at Kurt as he regained his balance little by little.

"So you love me that much, huh?" Kurt said, referring back to Blaine's blatant adoration.

"Yeah, simple as that," Blaine said, putting his hands on Kurt's chest.

"I love you, too." Kurt pulled Blaine close and brushed his lips against Blaine's gently.

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, melting into Kurt a bit as he would his arms behind Kurt's neck and brought him closer. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's waist as he kissed him deeper and ran his hands across Blaine's back, savoring each sensation.

Kurt pulled back and pushed himself up to place one last kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"That simple, huh?" Blaine repeated his own words, giving Kurt one of his patented smiles.

"That simple," Kurt agreed, grabbing Blaine's hand in his own. "Come on," he said, looking down to Blaine's ankle again, "Let's go get you that ice you were talking about, hmm?"

Blaine looked down, bumping Kurt's head with his own. "Oops!" he said, rubbing his forehead. "I guess I'm a klutz."

Kurt rubbed his own head, laughing a bit. "Yeah, I think you're trying to give me an injury as revenge. Come on, before you take me down with you."

Blaine laughed along with him and allowed himself to be helped towards the Hummel residence.

"So," he said as Kurt slowly led him towards the front door, "Do you think you could give me another piggyback ride again sometime?"

"Maybe," Kurt chuckled. "Maybe."

* * *

><p><em>AN: __**A review is always appreciated**__ (:_


End file.
